


Broken Hearts Club

by LycanCoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Break Up, Crying, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Post-Break Up, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, be gay etc, dont do this at home kids, im not living vicariously through fictional characters shut up, petty crime, the kids arent doing so great, theres happy stuff in it too i swear its just mostly uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanCoffee/pseuds/LycanCoffee
Summary: She lifted her bat, gesturing toward him to emphasize her point."We're seventeen, and we're heartbroken. Let's go break some shit like heartbroken seventeen year olds are supposed to."-Kaito doesn't love Maki. Kokichi just broke up with his boyfriend.Time to do something stupid.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (unrequited)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Broken Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night in a couple hours and edited it like 2 minutes ago  
> then i came to the horrifying realization every dr fic ive written has ouma in it
> 
> unescapable purple bitch
> 
> also, ive never actually, had alcohol, so, sorry for the inaccuricies

The knocking wouldn't stop.

Kokichi had tried to ignore it, but each sharp rap against the door made him grit his teeth that much more. 

* _ Knock. Knock. Knock knock. _ *

"Fuck, fine," He grumbled, stumbling out of bed. He glared at the door to his room like he could psychically communicate his frustration to the person on the other end of his apartment. 

_ *Knock knock.* _

His guardians were out (when weren't they) so the responsibility to protect the apartment fell entirely on him. The fact that whoever was out there hadn't just smashed the windows already and come into his room to stab him to death was promising, but he couldn't be too sure, especially since he has no idea who would come to his house in the middle of the night and knock for ten minutes. He looked around quickly for an improvised weapon. He might be cocky but he was also way too fucking scrawny to try his luck. 

Finally, with a crowbar he'd scavenged out of the closet in hand, he opened the door.

"Maki? What the fuck are you doing here?" he said. He was so flabbergasted he forgot to be angry at her. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, but she was still there.

Harukawa Maki stood on the doorstep of his apartment. She cut an imposing figure against the night- pale, sour face illuminated by the florescent porch light, twintails blowing in the wind. One hand was stuffed in the pocket of her heavy red coat. The other held a metal baseball bat that glinted dangerously under the streetlights. 

"It hurts, right?" She said. She didn't react to his bedraggled appearance or his lack of pants.

Kokichi's expression hardened. He straightened his back and tried to look threatening, the stairs giving him the unusual advantage of height.

"What are you talking about," he grit out.

"You broke up with Amami last week," she said, unflinching. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He glowered at her, and made to shut the door, but she shoved her boot in the gap to force it open. 

"Showing up at my house this late at night to make fun of me is a low blow even for you, Harukawa. What's your fucking point?" He spat.

"We're not friends," she said. Her red eyes flashed like lightning in a bed of storm. "But you're the only one who I know is gonna get it."

Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

She lifted her bat, gesturing toward him to emphasize her point.

"We're seventeen, and we're heartbroken. Let's go break some shit like heartbroken seventeen year olds are supposed to."

-

Fifteen minutes later, Maki pulled up on the side of the road and shut her car off. 

They were in a sort of halfway zone between highway and city. On one end the road began to weave together, branching up and away like a tree limb. On the other, there was an outlet mall and a gas station/restaurant combo, melting back into a commercial zone. Across the road from them was a single Dunkin' Donuts, whose massive light-up sign stood vigil over the untamed swathes of land. On their side, wiry trees matted together with bushes and loose trash in the sickly way nature lives just off the side of a road, surrounded by a wide berth of empty grass.

It was dark. There were barely any stars, and the moon was only half-full. Maki glared at it after she got out of the car, pausing in the act of locking her door. 

"Something wrong with the sky?" Kokichi called, leaning against her car in a bored way. He'd changed into skinny jeans and an olive green jacket that he left unzipped for his own vanity. (Can't let other people think you almost can't bear to look in the mirror from disgust!)

Maki frowned at a bright spot that was probably Mercury or something, if she remembered right. (He told her enough times for her to know by now.) She slammed the car door and locked it decisively shut. "Nothing," she said.

"So, what are we doing?" Kokichi said, studying his fingernails.

"We're gonna hit trash really hard," she said, opening the back of her car, "and we're gonna scream as loud as we want." She pulled out a case of beer and slammed the lid of the trunk back down, ignoring Kokichi's mocking  _ "ooooo bad girl" _ . 

They walked along the side of the road for a while until Maki seemed to find somewhere satisfactory. 

"Here," she said, plopping down on the unkempt, wild grass beside the sidewalk. The area sloped downward into a large plain that stretched on to meet an empty parking lot. A few feet from the base of the slope was a pile of trash, composed of the pieces too large to fit in the dumpsters behind it.

Maki set the carton of beer on the side of her closest to Kokichi. She picked up a bottle and unceremoniously popped the cap.

Kokichi pulled a scandalized expression. "Maki! We can't drink! We're underage!"

"...do you want one or not?" She gestured to the pack with her shoulder. 

He grumbled as he opened one, then took a sip. He gagged dramatically. 

"Shut up," Maki said.

He settled down beside her and they sat in silence for a while. It could almost be called companionable. 

"How long were you dating?" Maki asked.

Kokichi shrugged and took a long sip.

"...six months and 18 days." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "But hey, who's counting?" He said, laughing dryly. "What about you?"

Maki drained her bottle in one go and slammed it on the ground. 

"Never got that far," she said. 

There was a pause.

"You go first," she told Kokichi. 

"What? Why do I go first?" Kokichi complained. Always had to be contrarian.

Maki shrugged and popped the cap off a fresh bottle with her keychain before taking a swig. 

They stared at the lonely trash heap. A car  _ whooshed  _ past, blowing their hair into their faces.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm gonna go first," he said.

"Fuck it up," Maki said passively.

Kokichi picked up his crowbar from where he had set it beside him and skidded down the hill. He stomped his dumb punk boots through the patchy grass, then paused before a bent soda can.

He adjusted his position gingerly, like a golfer lining up a shot, then swung. The side of the crowbar hit the aluminum with a clang and it went flying across the plain. He watched it come crashing down, then turned to Maki with a manic grin across his face. 

"Whoo," she said. 

Kokichi started smashing things with a passion, kicking and swinging and swearing.  _ Bang, bang, bang _ . He knocked an empty oil drum over with massive clang, and put a dent in it.

"You know," he said, sweating as he fought the drum, "when I broke up with him-" * _ smash*  _ "-he said-" * _ bang*  _ "'Okay'. Who the fuck does that?"

He switched his target.

" _ Okay?!"  _ He yelled, slamming his foot into the dumpster's side. * _ bang bang _ * "Stupid fucking asshole!" * _ clang*  _ "Fucking- whore!"  _ *smash*. _

" _ Tell me if you need anything!"  _ He cried in a nasally tone that didn't really sound like Rantaro, but he was past caring. "I needed you to express your feelings-"  _ *slam*  _ "-for  _ once  _ in your goddamn stupid fucking-" * _ bang*  _ "-life you unfeeling  _ son of a bitch-!"  _

He stepped back. His chest heaved and he held the crowbar limply, staring at what little wreckage he'd made. His eyes burned and he hated it, _hated_ it, but his face was already red and scrunching up against his will.

"Did you even  _ care?"  _ His voice cracked, high and scratchy in his throat. "When did you stop loving me?  _ Why did you do this to me? _ !" He screamed into the empty black sky. It gave no answer. A distant plane passed overhead, a blinking light cutting through the fog.

Kokichi slumped. He tried to stifle his sobs but couldn't manage it, body shuddering with every hot, painful tear searing down his cheeks. He was an ugly crier when he really meant it, sniffling and choking and whining deep in his throat, his face stuck in a painful open-mouthed sob. 

He mumbled to himself listlessly, scrubbing his face with his sleeve over and over. It  _ sucked.  _ It just  _ sucked  _ and there was nothing for it. He soaked a wet patch in the dusty soil where tears had dripped uselessly from his face.

Eventually, he ran out, and just stood there in silence. After a minute, he walked back up the hill and sat down, taking the beer Maki was already holding out for him. 

He sniffed. He was so tired he could barely get himself to move. The wind chilled his damp face and sapped the flush from his skin. He took a sip of his beer and tried in vain to dry his face with his rain-resistant jacket sleeves. He laughed hollowly at himself. 

"Play the fool enough and you'll turn out to be one," he mumbled. This made him giggle again, but it hurt his face too much to keep going.

Maki didn't say anything. She dug a pack of tissues out of her pockets and dropped it in his lap. Then, she picked up her bat and slipped down the hill to take her turn. 

She went straight in with a swing at a broken car door. She put a couple dents in the metal, then smashed out whatever glass remained in the window and mirror. Each attack was targeted, like she was surgically dismantling it. She broke it into pieces, then broke the pieces, then shattered what remained into dust. She grunted with each * _ clang* _ , swinging her arms in a wide arc, both hands on the neck of the metal bat. 

She worked faster and faster, mercilessly destroying whatever was in her path. She was a supernova changing the scope of the universe with her gravity. She pounced with a practiced, deadly accuracy and the Earth folded around her with a satisfying  _ crunch.  _ Her grunts and cries became louder and more uneven as she went, and before she could comprehend it tears were pouring down her face in rivers of saltwater. She kept going but they blurred her vision. She began to miss, swinging a little too high, too low, sometimes missing entirely and scratching the dirt. She only shouted louder with every swing, hit harder with each landing. 

A long scream built up in her throat, desperate and pained, building and building until she at last swung at the long stem of a broken lamp and knocked herself over instead.

She landed on her back with a thud, the force rolling her over a few times and kicking up a massive cloud of dust. It coated her hair and clothes. When she inhaled it made her choke. She tried to cough it out but she'd started sobbing uncontrollably. The irritation of the dust in her eyes only aggravated her tears, blurring the sky above. She let out another choked sob, pressing a hand to her mouth. 

  
  


_ "C'mon, you're gonna love this!" _

_ "Huh? Oh, it's my special stargazing spot! See, it's impossible to see most of them around here because of the light pollution…" _

_ "That one's Mercury, that's Venus… oh, that one's my favorite! Right next to the third star in the Big Dipper!" _

_ "I mean, it's not a planet or anything, but it's special to me, you know? You wouldn't pay attention to it normally, but when I look at it… it's the brightest star in the whole universe!" _

_ "Hey, Maki Roll, which one's your favorite?" _

  
  


"Maki?"

A glimpse of purple hair. She blinked the last of the tears out of her eyes. Kokichi. She let out a shuddering sigh, then managed to sit up. 

"Oh, cool! You're not dead!" Kokichi chirped. He was kneeling over her, probably making sure she didn't give herself a concussion. His eyes were still ringed with red but he didn't look necrotic so there was some improvement.

"Mmm." Maki started to pull herself up on to her feet, but Kokichi stopped her.

"Don't bother. Hold on a second."

He ran off and came back a moment later with the beer, and sat cross-legged beside her. 

-

There were only two beers left. They tapped them together in a mock toast, then drank.

"Do you think we'll ever find love again?" He pondered out loud with a sigh. Maki rolled her eyes.

"Don't be melodramatic," she said, but her eyes clouded over and seemed to be looking far, far away.

They drank in silence, only trading a few words now and then, until Kokichi remembered something stupid about Chuck E Cheese's and rambled for half an hour while trying to drag Maki into an argument about restaurant classification. 

"This is stupid," she said, face a little flushed. She'd taken her last sip a while ago and thrown the empty bottle ineffectually at the dumpster. She'd blinked at it, bewildered when it shattered against the side instead of landing inside, then gave in to the fact that her hand eye coordination was officially impaired.

Kokichi nodded. "Yeah, it IS stupid. Listen to what you're saying! If there was a planet that was entirely made of a Chuck E Cheese-"

"Oh my  _ god-" _

"-and there was only  _ one  _ dining area in the entire world, and it only took up, say, thirty square feet, there's no way that the whole planet is a restaurant!"

"No, that- mmm." Maki squinted like she was trying to see an optical illusion. "The whole planet would be a restaurant," she said slowly, "because it's a Chuck E Cheese's, and Chuck E Cheese is a restaurant," she finished emphatically.

"It's an entertainment center!" Kokichi yelled, throwing his arms in the air. 

"Sure. It's also a restaurant."

"Oh, fuck off," Kokichi said. He looked at the bottle he was holding, and swirled the remaining liquid, weighing the last few dregs. He'd finished his drink at a slower pace than Maki because he'd spent most of the time talking. He threw his head back to get the last mouthful of beer, then squinted at the dumpster, and threw his bottle as hard as he could. 

It shattered against the side. He blinked a couple times, apparently bewildered that it hadn't landed inside. "Huh," he said.

Maki went through the five stages of grief in rapid succession.

"Okay," she said, reaching acceptance, "That's that done, I guess." She slowly came to her feet, dusting off her knees as she stood.

Kokichi whined about how weak his legs were and how Maki would probably need to carry him to the car, but got up his own when she ignored him and started to walk away. 

"Alright, well," he said, running up beside her. "Underage drinking and wanton destruction are all well and good but if one of us tries to drive while tipsy we might actually die, so! What's the plan, Captain Maki?"

Maki shot him a glare. "Don't call me that." 

She thought for a moment.  


"We can sober up in the Dunkin' across from where I parked," she said, finally.

"Dunkin'?" Kokichi wrinkled his nose. "It's 'Dunkin' Donuts'."

"Not officially," Maki said flatly. 

"What are you, a cop?"

Maki swatted at him.

-

As they were walking back, Kokichi stopped suddenly and spun around, eyes sparkling.

"Let me get on your shoulders."

"What? No!"

"C'mon, pweeeaaase?" Kokichi bounced up and down. When Maki didn't relent, he pouted. "What about heartbroken teenager solidarity, huh? Did that all mean nothing to you?" He sniffled in preparation for an onslaught of crocodile tears.

Maki didn't think he could manage it given how much he'd cried today already, but she didn't feel like trying her luck. She groaned.

"Why do you want to, anyway?" She said, crossing her arms.

Kokichi pointed at the diamond shaped roadsign a meter or so ahead and grinned. "I wanna tag it!" 

Maki buried her face in her hands and gave a long-suffering sigh. 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," she muttered.

Kokichi became ecstatic.

It took a frankly ridiculous amount of manuevoring and false starts to get Kokichi on her shoulders. He tumbled twice to the ground, once getting a long scratch on his chin, but he got up every time more determined than ever to succeed.

Once up, he pulled a marker from his pocket (had he had that the whole time?) and popped the cap off. Kokichi hummed to himself as he drew his masterpiece. Maki tapped her foot impatiently. He really didn't weigh enough for it to be an issue for her. She was mostly just annoyed to be indulging his whims. 

"Are you done yet?" She said, in a tone as close to complaining as Kokichi had ever heard her use.

"Almost- There!" He sat back on her shoulders to observe his work, then smiled mischievously. 

"What did you do?" Maki asked, suspicion rising.

"Oh? What, me? What would I have done?" Kokichi said, feigning childish innocence.

It took all her willpower not to throw him on the ground right there. Instead, she took a few steps back from the sign and squinted. 

Someone had written  _ MH + KO  _ in metallic pink sharpie on the bottom-right of the sign. It was surrounded by a massive heart with the subtitle " _ Broken Hearts Club 5ever _ " in cutesy bubble letters beneath it. 

"I'm going to throw you on the ground," Maki growled.

"Hahaha, it's just a joke- _wait_ _don't-_ MAKI!" 

**Author's Note:**

> this ones for newly single bitches, ppl whose feelings are unrequited, and ppl who've never gotten to do anything dangerous or impulsive and resent it
> 
> if u have a good break up song pls leave it in the comments i dont have any i actually like :/
> 
> oh and uh if ur reading this theres a, like, 1/3 chance u should definitly be asleep rn. I love u i know ur probably going through a lot but u need to sleep, drink water, stretch, etc its gonna make u feel better in the long run i promise
> 
> update 2/9/21:  
> I'm doing a lot better than when I wrote this (as much better I can be considering the circumstances)  
> btw Francis Forever, Pretty Girl, and Lose It are really good for lying on the ground and being upset


End file.
